Bloody Crush
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Bloody Gir x Gaz, implied Zim x Gaz] "You should know who's blood this is. It's someone you're close too."


Gaz is 18 in this

* * *

><p>"GIR! Come here!" Zim screamed from the living room.<p>

"Hang oooon! I'm making waffles!" Replied Gir as he continued to stir the light brown contents that he had in his bowl.

"No Gir, not hang on, Zim needs you now!" Demanded Zim as he came into the kitchen, picked up Gir, and walked back to the living room, "aww I wasn't finished," Gir whined as he was pulled away from his waffle mix.

Zim put Gir onto the couch, then switched on the TV to distract the little robot, while he opened the top of Gir's head and peeked inside, "now your going to sit here and watch TV while I try to see what's wrong with your AI chip and fix it so you actually follow my orders more," Zim found what he was looking for and pulled the small chip out of Gir's head, and then walked to the trash can in the kitchen.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon." Said Zim as he disappeared into the trash can down to his hidden base.

He didn't notice as Gir's eyes slowly turned red, his robotic face blank as he jumped off the couch and out the door, and headed to the house of his master's enemy, to the house of a certain purple haired teen.

…..

Dib was watching his Mysterious Mysteries show when the doorbell rang, he reluctantly got up from the couch to answer the door, hoping to shoo away anyone there so he can get back to his show, "yes?" Dib questioned as he opened the door, he looked from left to right and went to close the door when he saw nobody there, his eyebrow rose in confusion as he felt something hold the door open.

He looked down in surprise when he saw a small metal hand holding the door open, "oh its just Zim's weird little robot, what are you doing here? And why are you red instead of blue now?" He questioned, as he looked down at the little robot's blank expression.

Dib started to get creeped out when the robot continued to just stare at him, not saying anything, he wasn't used to the hyperactive robot being this silent while staring at him with those eerie red eyes.

He couldn't take staring at those eyes anymore, "umm…ok….bye.." Dib tried to close the door again, finding himself unsuccessful once again as the small metal hand held open the door again.

"Where's Gazzy?" A small voice asked, Dib briefly noticed that the voice was slightly more deeper than the little robot's usual high squeaky voice, as he opened the door again to look down at the robot in surprise, "w-what?" he stuttered.

Gir gazed up at him as he repeated himself, "I said where's Gazzy?"

Now Dib was seriously creeped out for sure, Zim's robot was talking in such a serious tone that Dib was sure that it never possessed before, he didn't feel comfortable letting that thing go anywhere near his sister, "um she's not home right now, she went out she'll be back later." Dib quickly lied as he tried closing the door for the third time, once again being stopped by Gir's hand as he held the door open, he peeked around the edge of the door peering up at a frightened Dib, "your lying," his red eyes narrowed, "I don't like liars."

Dib panicked as he tried to slam the door shut, not realizing how strong the little robot was as he was shoved back when Gir slammed the door open, he lifted himself up on his elbows as he watched Gir walk slowly over to him.

A smile spread across Gir's face as he looked down at Dib's wide eyes, "Gazzy's in her room isn't she? You should be punished for lying," he whispered as his eyes narrowed.

Dib's mouth opened to scream, but was cut off as he felt sudden pain explode in his neck, he looked down in horror to see Gir sitting on his chest with his metal hand inside his neck, he wheezed in panic as he realized he couldn't say anything, "wouldn't want to alert Gazzy just yet, do we?" Gir replied as he removed his blood covered hand from Dib's neck.

Gir stepped off of Dib's chest, as he opened the top of his head and pulled out a long cord, he walked back over to Dib and removed his hands from his neck, that Dib was using to desperately try to stop the blood from flowing, Gir pulled Dib's hands above his head and tied them together with the cord, "there now you can't run away."

Gir went back to sit on Dib's chest again, he leaned down looking into Dib's frightened eyes as he struggled to draw in breath, Gir raised his hand that was covered in Dib's blood and rubbed the red liquid across Dib's cheek as a menacing smile grew across his face, "we're gonna play."

…..

Gir smiled as he walked away from the bloody, mangled body on the floor, leaving red footprints behind as he looked for Gaz's room, he opened the first door that he saw and smiled when he saw the person that he was looking for.

Gaz was sleeping on the floor, with her back leaning against the bed, her gameslave was on, as it laid on her lap. Gir walked over to the sleeping girl and took the gameslave from her hands, and put it to the side, as he gently maneuvered Gaz's body to the floor and pulled her arms around one of the bed's legs as he took the cord he used to tie Dib, to tie Gaz's arms together, to the bed's leg.

The blood covered robot than sat on Gaz's chest as he decided to wake her up, poking her cheek he watched as she groaned, but didn't wake up, he poked her cheek again, pressing down hard, watching as the blood on his head dripped down onto the girl below him.

Brown eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple times to clear the blurriness, then widened in fright as they focused on the figure above them.

"Hi!" Gir waved, oblivious to the blood flying off his hand as he waved it about.

Gaz's fear quickly turned to anger as she realized that she was tied to the leg of her bed, her brown eyes narrowed as she glared up at the smiling robot, "Gir, why am I tied up? Why are you in my room? Why are you even in the house? Who's blood is-"

"You should know who's blood this is. Its someone your close too." Gir responded with a smile, Gaz disregarded his answer as she continued talking, "you better untie me right now if you want to live, I will destr-" Gaz felt a sudden sharp pain on her left cheek as her head snapped to the right, her eyes widened as she turned her head back, she felt her anger turn into fear as she felt blood drip out of the large cut on her cheek.

Her frightened eyes looked back up to the bloody robot, the hand he used to slap her still in the air, the smile on his face was gone, as he looked down at her blankly, "I liked it when you were quiet." He whispered as he brought his face down till he was inches away from hers, Gaz felt a chill run through her as she looked at the blood drip down the once innocent blue robot, she closed her eyes when she wasn't able to stare into those menacing red eyes any longer, and turned her head to the side.

Gir frowned as he watched his Gazzy turn her head away from him, he eyed the cut on her cheek as he lowered his head.

Gaz's eyes shot open in shock as she felt Gir's metallic tongue rub against the cut on her cheek, causing it to sting as more blood poured out the wound, she turned her head towards him, causing him to lift his head back up.

He smiled as he brought his blood covered finger up to her pale, quivering lips, Gir smeared the blood onto her lips, making Gaz appear as if she was wearing dark red lipstick, she shivered as she felt some blood drip from her lips and down her cheek.

She felt his hands on both sides of her face, smearing more of the red liquid onto her, as he stared down at her, "do you remember when you danced with me, and I kissed you?" Shakily she nodded her head.

"Well we never did get to finish that kiss, since you shoved me away," He smirked at her, "but now that your tied up, you won't be able to do anything when I kiss you."

Gaz glared up at the arrogant robot, as she growled, "if you kiss me, I'll bite off your tongue."

Gir frowned as he glared down at the ill-tempered girl, "if you bite my tongue, then I'll chop off all your fingers." He growled as he dug the sharp tips of his metal fingers into her cheeks drawing more blood, Gaz flinched as she gave a small whimper from the pain.

A smile tugged at the corners of Gir's mouth as he lowered his head to Gaz's lips, Gaz closed her eyes in disgust as she finally smelt the metallic smell of the blood dripping off of Gir invade her nose, she tried to turn her head away to separate their lips, finding herself unable to turn away as Gir's hands kept her in place, she nearly gagged when she felt Gir's cold, hard tongue nudge its way past her lips to explore the inside of her mouth.

Brown eyes opened when Gir finally decided to separate their lips, panting Gaz glared up at the smiling robot as he told her, "That was fun! So this is what master must feel like every time I see you guys kiss."

He got off her chest and stood next to her as he grabbed the top part of her dress, Gaz's eyes widened as he used the sharp tips of his fingers to cut a clean line down the middle of her black dress cutting it open as he pushed aside the clothing to stare down at her semi-nude body, Gaz growled as Gir stuck his hand under the middle of her bra, slicing it in half as he pushed it to the side with her dress.

"Its not fair that only master gets to see you naked," Gir complained as he trailed his hand down the length of her body, leaving behind a red trail as he pushed himself between her legs and gripped her underwear, Gaz protested as he began to pull off her underwear, "Gir, no, stop it! Stop it right no-"

"But I like you too, I like you more than master likes you," Gir continued as he threw her underwear to the side. He gripped her thighs as he lifted her legs in the air, holding them open as she tried to close them, "I've seen master lick you down here, like you were the most delicious thing he's ever tasted."

Gaz felt her cheeks warm as her eyes widened, "you were watching us?"

A smile pulled itself across Gir's face as he answered, "yes, and I bet I can do better than him," he gloated as he lowered his head down between her legs, "no, no stop it!"Gaz protested as she wiggled her hips trying to push the tiny robot away, Gir growled as he dug his fingers into her hips, drawing blood as he slammed her hips to the ground.

"I'll give you more pleasure than he ever could," he whispered as he ran his cold tongue along her slit, Gaz felt her cheeks get more warm as she jumped from the sudden cold touch of Gir's tongue, biting her lip, to keep herself from moaning, from the unwanted pleasure as Gir pushed his tongue inside her.

Suddenly Gir pulled his head away as he looked up at Gaz, "it feels good, doesn't it Gazzy?" Gaz squinted her eyes open as she shook her head no, Gir glared at Gaz as he ran his fingers down hard on her thighs leaving large cuts, Gaz bit her lip harder to keep herself from crying out in pain as blood slowly started to drip from the wounds, "you shouldn't lie Gazzy, it's not nice."

He glanced down at the clear liquid leaking from between her legs, he felt his smile come back as he lowered his head to lick up the liquid, "but I'll let it go since I like you," he told her as he shoved his tongue back inside her, stretching his tongue as far in as he could inside of her, rubbing his tongue against her moist walls, causing Gaz to bite onto her lip harder to keep from crying out, she released her lip when she felt blood dribble into her mouth from the open wound she caused.

Gir glanced up at Gaz as he continued to move his tongue inside of her, he smirked as he watched her heaving chest move up and down as she panted, brown eyes glazed over as they stared at the ceiling, the smirking robot brought his right hand to the little bundle of nerves, as he gently gripped it rolling it between his fingers, as his tongue continued to furiously work her hole, moving faster as he felt her tighten.

Gaz felt her eyes roll close, her toes curling, back arching off the floor, as a loud moan that she's been holding in, released itself as she reached her peak.

Satisfied Gir pulled his head away as he gave her one last lick, "I think it's time that I mark you as mine!" He smiled as he sat down between her legs, and reached out to her stomach as he rubbed his hands along it, painting her pale stomach red, "I'm going to carve my name here. So you and master know that you belong to me." He giggled as he brought his sharp finger to her flat belly, pressing into the skin as he began to carve the first letter.

Gaz's eyes widened as she felt fear flood through her, "no, no, don't Gi-," She couldn't finish her sentence as she cried out in pain, when Gir quickly carved the G into her skin, blood slowly leaking out of the letter, Gaz felt tears building up in her eyes from the pain, as Gir moved onto the next letter his smile growing bigger.

Gaz could feel the tears flowing from her eyes as Gir finished the second letter, her stomach felt like it was on fire as he continued to drag his claws through her skin. Gir leaned back when he finished the R, admiring his work, he giggled insanely as he watched the blood flow from his name.

He stopped giggling as he felt someone grab the top of his head, pulling it open, before he could turn around to see who was behind him, he felt something inserted into his head, Gaz's eyes opened as she heard the crazy laughter stop, she blinked through her tears as she focused on the frozen robot in front of her, watching as his menacing red eyes faded into his normal light blue, which dulled to a dark grey as he slumped forward onto her blood covered belly.

She lifted up her eyes to see Zim standing over them, his eyes wide as he took in everything that Gir did, "He'll be knocked out for a while as he processes the new chip," he quickly explained as he bent down next to Gaz, lightly laying his hand on her face as he checked over the damage done to her body.

Zim growled as he went to untie Gaz, "I'm going to have to punish him later, nobody touches anything that belongs to Zim." He carefully helped her sit up mindful of the wounds on her stomach, Gaz felt her body shaking from the loss of blood, she looked down at Gir in her lap, watching as the blood on his body dripped down onto her.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something Gir told her.

'_You should know who's blood this is. Its someone your close too_.'

Gaz's body violently shook, tears falling out of her eyes.

'_Its someone your close too_.'

She screamed as she realized the blood that was all over her, the blood that continued to drip on her from Gir, belonged to her brother.

* * *

><p>Yeah I kinda gave Bloody Gir his own personality and made up why he goes crazy, since I didn't watch the episode 'Gir goes crazy and stuff' until after I wrote the fic, I've only known about bloody Gir from the picture Jhonen drew I didn't realize until after though that it was actually meant to be put on an episode. xD<p>

Btw I don't hate Dib, infact I like all the characters he just happened to be an unfortunate victim in this.

But yeah I'm pretty sure Gir has a crush on Gaz from what I've seen from 'Bloaty's pizza hog' and 'Tak the hideous new girl'

I'm trying to make a Purple x Gaz x Red oneshot next but I can't think of any plot for this. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. o.o

Anyways thanks for reading! And if you can tell me how you think I did! :D


End file.
